Nobody Home
by Maniaac
Summary: SongFic Belárus. Porque nadie nunca sabría como se sentía Bélarus en su interior cuando iba a esa casa.


ohayo! yo de nuevo molestando (?) con otro fic de Hetalia. He estado muy inspirada últimamente (sobre todo respecto a Song fics xD). Este Fic esta dedicado a mi querida nee chan Ivana Braginski (que por medio de enojos y todo eso xD y zapeos me dio inspiración), ojála que le guste y si no pues... me da igual no me enojo -w-. Espero que disfruten del fic, que esta también con la letra de la canción de Avril Lavigne (Mi diosa *A*), Nobody Home. Si pueden escucharla estoy segura de que les dará el ambiente correcto. Bueno ya no molesto, que les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Himaruya Hidekazu**, yo solo hago fics extraños que se me pasan por la mente usando sus personajes xD.

* * *

**Nobody Home**

_No podría decirte_

_Porque sentía_

_Lo que sentía todos los días_

Nuevamente, se encontraba caminando el mismo camino que siempre, casi todos los días seguía. Una vez más, se dirigía al lugar donde estaba esa persona que ella tanto apreciaba aún cuando esta apenas la viese solo sintiera pánico y quisiese salir corriendo. Nadie, nadie comprendía la razón de porque ella siempre volvía al mismo lugar, a pesar de que no fuera recibida de una buena forma. Los que la veían le temían, y los pocos que querían acercarse para estar a su lado, ella misma los alejaba. Jamás se supo la razón de porque siempre hacía eso, pero absolutamente nadie se molestó en preguntar. Siempre habían preferido mantenerse lejos de ella, ya que así se sentían seguros.

Pero la única razón para eso, es que ella sólo quería estar con alguien realmente especial. Más bien, con su pequeña familia. Sin embargo, una "parte" de su familia se había alejado de ellos, y solo quedaba una sola persona. Y esa persona era con la que ella quería permanecer siempre, por eso, por eso, todos los días iba por el mismo camino, a pesar de que siempre sospechaba que el rechazo sería el mismo.

_Y no podía ayudarla_

_Solo la mire cometer..._

_Los mismos errores otra vez_

Lentamente, se iba acercando a su destino, la casa de su hermano, esa persona que ella quería. Posiblemente, podía llamar ese lugar también su casa, porque siempre sabía que podía ir allí. Aún así, ese siempre era el gran error que cometía. Aquella época donde su pequeña familia podía ayudarla en todo lo que le ocurría ya no era más que un lejano y fugaz recuerdo que se esfumaba poco a poco con el cruel pasar del tiempo, que era inflexible.

Las cosas y los recuerdos siempre se pierden, pero eso era algo que ella posiblemente aún no entendía, y solo sufría más equivocaciones al tratar de ir a ese lugar, pensando que las cosas eran iguales, solo que ahora tenía cerca a una sola persona, que ya no podía sentir lo mismo que hace años.

_¿Que pasa?, ¿Que está mal ahora?_

_Demasiados, demasiados problemas_

¿Qué era lo distinto esta vez? Ella lo veía todo igual que siempre. Tal vez, a su hermana Ucrania mucho más alejada que antes, y a su querido hermano, con temor cada vez que la veía, siempre con excusas improvisadas para apartarse cuando se acercaba a él, con grandes huidas… pero quería seguir creyendo que aún podía ser recibida por alguien, y proteger a ese alguien. No podía entender cuales eran los problemas que tenían entre ellos, pero sinceramente era algo que no le importaba, y no le interesaba saber si estaba mal o no, porque solo quería estar a su lado, ya que creía saber perfectamente lo que ocurría dentro del corazón de su ahora única familia.

_No sé a donde pertenece_

_A donde pertenece_

"Nadie puede curarlo de las heridas de su corazón", era lo que siempre había pensando, y su razón para estar a su lado. Aún cuando todos se habían apartado, ella había querido volver, con una extraña preposición, que muchos catalogaban como una simple obsesión, como una niñería. No se explicaban porque no volvía al lugar donde tenía que estar, ya que, si era un país, tenía su propio hogar. Pero prácticamente nadie sabía con exactitud si ese lugar donde podía estar por sí sola en realidad existía. Tal vez, era tan solitario, que no era como un hogar, sino como una aislada prisión, dónde se ahogaba poco a poco. Pero ninguna persona podría entenderlo, así que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

_Quiere irse a casa_

_Pero no hay nadie en casa_

_Qué es donde descansa_

_Destruida por dentro..._

Y por eso, ahora el camino se volvía un poco más corto. Volvía nuevamente al lugar que consideraba su hogar, donde él estaba. Era donde podía simplemente estar tranquila, porque sabía que podía cuidar de él y de su corazón, aún cuando fuera simplemente despreciada. Aún cuando eso simplemente la hiriera una y otra vez, jamás se daría por vencida, y siempre, siempre volvería, sin importar qué. Porque allí se sentía feliz, a pesar de todo; los recuerdos podrían regresar de nuevo, y de alguna manera, todo ese tiempo de soledad se volvía simplemente en nada.

Pero aún así, pese a todo, ya sabía bien con que se encontraría. Una casa solitaria. Él, su ahora única familia, no la estaría esperando con una sonrisa como antes. Podía soportarlo, porque ya llevaba tiempo haciéndolo, no es que fuese a decaer justo ahora. Podía sentir de cerca las miles de excusas, la lejanía, el temor de la persona que quería ver… y sin embargo, sólo allí podía sentirse _como en casa_, a pesar de que era una casa vacía.

_No hay lugar donde ir_

_Ningún lugar a donde ir_

_A descansar sus ojos_

_Destruidos por dentro_

Su camino terminó con éxito. Pudo llegar hasta el umbral de esa casa que recordaba con exactitud, y que había visitado insistentemente. Podía irse miles de veces, pero siempre regresaba. No tenía ninguna otra parte donde sentirse ella misma que allí, o es tal vez, como yo lo estoy interpretando.

Aún así, al abrir esa puerta, y ya sabiéndolo, no encontró a nadie. Era una habitación vacía, donde no se encontraba absolutamente ninguna persona. Pero podía insistir, no era algo difícil.

-¿Nii san? –Dijo, buscándolo insistentemente con sus ojos, que ya prácticamente estaban cansados de observar todos los días, por todas partes, en que lugar estaba esa persona. Mientras más lo hacía, mas heridos se sentían.

Se enserió, para luego sentarse con decisión en un sofá que pudo distinguir. Esperaría. Mientras tanto, sus heridos ojos, que siempre sufrían decepción mientras más buscaba, se cerraron a la espera de sentir esa voz conocida.

_Abre tus ojos_

_Y Mira afuera,_

_Encuentra las razones por las cuales_

_Fuiste rechazada_

En ese momento de descanso, sus oídos pudieron percibir un sonido proveniente desde afuera. Lentamente, abrió sus párpados para dejar vislumbrar esos azulados ojos que ahora, miraban en diferentes direcciones, atentos a cualquier cosa. Esperó pacientemente, rogando tal vez, que él hubiera vuelto. Se equivocó.

Desde que había empezado a venir todos los días, cada vez se le había echo más difícil encontrarlo. Desde que lo empezó a hacer, nunca había nadie en ese lugar. Ni siquiera ese trío de idiotas que temblaban con la sola presencia de su hermano. No, ni siquiera ellos estaban allí cuando ella venía. Sin embargo, poco le importaban ellos, no era algo que le preocupase realmente.

Aún así, lo que no dejaba de pasar por su mente era ¿por qué cada vez que decidía venir esa casa estaba tan sola? ¿Es que no querían verla? No, no podía pensar eso. Estaba hablando de su hermano, ella tenía la esperanza de que la quería, al menos eso deseaba pensar.

_Y no podrás encontrar_

_Lo que dejaste atrás_

Sólo había una cosa que se preguntaba siempre así misma. Era algo que ya comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza hace tiempo, y aunque prefería haberlo olvidado, seguía allí y no la dejaba en paz. Quería entender, o más bien, necesitaba entender que era lo que había cambiado. Ella no había visto el correr del tiempo como los demás, aún podía ver el pasado y seguía sintiendo que era exactamente lo mismo.

¿Qué era lo diferente ahora? Aún no podía encontrar esa respuesta. Ella era la misma de siempre. Sólo quería protegerlo a él, protegerlo de todo aquel que quisiese dañarlo, pero no había cambiado por eso. O eso era lo que sentía con exactitud.

_Sé fuerte, sé fuerte ahora_

_Demasiados, demasiados problemas_

En silencio, se dirigió nuevamente a ese cómodo asiento. Esperaría, aunque se hiciese de noche o aunque llegara el otro día, pero aún así, se quedaría allí. No porque ahora no hubiera _nadie en casa _iba a rendirse. Eso no era algo que estuviese dentro de su naturaleza. Aún cuando la volvieran a rechazar, ella sería fuerte y seguiría resistiendo.

No importaban los problemas o las dificultades. Eso era algo que no vería. Si alguien sufría de algo, ese era asunto suyo. Pero como una mujer fuerte, soportaría los problemas de ella y la persona que quería, y eso la motivaba a seguir allí, y no rendirse.

_No sé a donde pertenece_

_A donde pertenece..._

Lentamente, el cielo empezó a oscurecer. Ya no sabía cuantas horas llevaba allí, pero aún así, le era algo indiferente. La espera, aunque fuese larga, sabía que valdría la pena. La casa estaba inerte, sin ningún ruido ni sonido de nada. La soledad que habitaba en cada rincón de ese lugar, no era comparada con lo que sentía ella. Ninguna persona podía entender como se sentía estar así, porque todos estaban felizmente acompañados por alguien, fue lo que pensó. Y eso, a pesar de las circunstancias, solo aumento su motivación para seguir en el mismo lugar de siempre. Podía quedarse años esperando si era necesario, pero no se movería. No haría lo mismo que otras veces.

_Quiere irse a casa_

_Pero no hay nadie en casa_

_Qué es donde descansa_

_Destruida por dentro..._

¿Dónde estaban Nii san y Nee san cuando más se les necesitaba? Era totalmente cierto que ella solo espantaba a Iván y que sentía grandes celos en algunas circunstancias por Yekatarina, pero aún así, pese a todo, eran su familia. Hace años, cuando estaba triste, enfadada o se sentía realmente mal, podía ir corriendo hasta esa misma casa, con la certeza de que cualquiera de los dos le daría consuelo y simplemente le diría "_Todo esta bien". _Pero ahora, no era así. Tenía muchas razones para estar allí. Insistirle a su hermano que se casará con ella… pero nadie entendía porque no era un simple capricho de niña. Porque ella sentía que sabía mejor que nadie como eran los sentimientos de su hermano.

O eso era lo que ella creía.

_No hay lugar donde ir_

_Ningún lugar a donde ir_

_A descansar sus ojos_

_Destruidos por dentro..._

Dio vueltas por la habitación. Miró en dirección hacía la ventana, la noche ya se extendía por todo el cielo, alumbrando con sus estrellas y la lejana luna de plata en un rincón de este. Mientras caminaba por distintas partes del lugar, se dirigió hacía una mesa en la que antes, no había puesto su mayor atención, pero que ahora, por alguna misteriosa razón que desconocía, la había atraído.

Acercándose, pudo observar algunas fotografías de su hermano. En algunas salía el solo, en otras, con su trío de "propiedades", haciéndolos temblar. En otras, salía con ese grupo de idiotas con los que siempre tenía reuniones de guerra. ¿No había ninguna de ellos dos? Buscó con la mirada, hasta que esta se detuvo en un alejado marco, que al parecer tenía bastante polvo, y que había sido olvidado de las demás fotos. Lo tomó lentamente entre sus manos, Para mirarlo mejor, con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

Oh, una fotografía de cuando era pequeña. Pero no salía solo ella. Estaban su hermano y su hermana. Los tres juntos, unidos como una familia, hace muchos años atrás. Su hermana mayor aparecía sonriendo mientras tenía del brazo a su hermano, quién sonreía con la misma felicidad. Ella, por su parte, mantenía una actitud un poco sería, pero en sus ojos se veía feliz, porque estaba abrazada al otro brazo de su hermano. Los tres juntos, como antes. Al mirar esa foto, sintió que una parte de su corazón se despedazaba.

_Sus sentimientos los esconde_

_Sus sueños no los puede encontrar_

"_No debo llorar, no tengo porque sentirme así por una cosa como esta" _Se dijo una y otra vez en su interior. Sin embargo, poco a poco sintió que toda la fuerza que antes había tenido por dentro se desvanecía lentamente. Tomó aire, y se tragó toda esa pena que quería salir de un momento a otro. Dejó el marco en su lugar, tratando de no mirarlo de nuevo, mientras volvía a mirar a otras fotografías esta vez con disgusto.

Su hermana Ucrania ya no estaba con ellos porque le debía muchas cosas a su hermano Rusia. Había decidido tener nuevos amigos, y cambiarlos por ello, y aunque en el fondo a Natalia eso la entristecía, en realidad hacía como que simplemente no era algo que le importase. Si quería dejarlos, allá ella, además, así Nii chan tendría posiblemente toda la atención en ella en vez de su hermana mayor, y podría pasar más tiempo con él. Pero mientras más lo pensaba así, más se confundía.

Entonces, mientras reflexionaba sobre eso y terminaba de darle una última y fugaz mirada a todos esos marcos de fotos, vio algo que la dejo helada. Quiso pensar y creer que había visto mal, pero entonces, conteniendo la respiración, tomo sin ninguna delicadeza aquel marco tan bonito, tallado en madera artesanal y que parecía muy bien cuidado. Lo que vio le rompió lo poco que le quedaba en su corazón.

_Se está volviendo loca_

_Se está derrumbando_

Era su hermano Iván el que aparecía allí. Pero no solo él. No estaba solo, estaba con alguien más, acompañado por alguien más, abrazando a ese alguien, mirándolo con unos ojos que ella conocía muy bien, ojos de afecto, de cariño y de amor. Y ese alguien, no era ella. La persona que estaba allí, sonreía y recibía todo el cariño de su hermano. Debajo de la foto, salían unas palabras escritas por el mismo Iván. Mientras las leía, sus ojos ya bastantes heridos, le empezaron a arder. _"Porque sabes que te amo, este es un recuerdo de los dos. Eres mi todo y siempre te amaré". _Siempre te amaré… entonces, su mente pudo interpretar mejor esas palabras. Su hermano, al igual que su hermana mayor, le había cedido su corazón a alguien más. Ese corazón, que ella se había afanado por proteger, por salvar del dolor que sabía que los demás podían provocarle, no latía por ella, sino que por otra persona.

Dejó caer el marco en aquella mesa, mientras que, temblando, cayó como una muñeca inerte en el sofá. Miró hacía el techo, trató de pensar que lo que había visto no había sido más que una pesadilla. Pero no era así. Y entonces, esos ojos, que antes se habían negado rotundamente a ceder ante las heridas, ahora ya no dieron más. Su fuerza se desvaneció. Poco a poco, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Su expresión… en su rostro no había nada. Una total inexpresividad, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ese líquido corría copiosamente por sus mejillas. Y su corazón quebrándose lentamente.

_No puede encontrar su lugar_

_Está perdiendo la fe_

_Se le esta acabando la paciencia_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón la habían alejado de esa manera? Nadie sabía, nadie nunca sabría como se sentía en ese momento. Se sentía sola, más sola que nunca. Las dos personas que posiblemente apreciaba, estaban con otras personas, y eran felices. ¿Y ella? No tenía a nadie más. No podía ir a ningún lado. Esa casa era el único lugar donde podía llorar, donde podía enfadarse, donde podía demostrar como se sentía, desde hace ya años. Y ahora las cosas habían cambiado de repente. Su familia se había dispersado. Su hermana ahora estaba con otras personas, disfrutando de su día a día, llena de amistades. Y su hermano… ahora amaba a alguien más. Le daba todo su corazón aquel desconocido. Su corazón. Ningún ser en ese mundo podría comprender como se sentía y como le hería saber que ese corazón que tanto, tanto tiempo había luchado por alcanzar y por poseer ahora le pertenecía a otro que ni siquiera, tal vez ni siquiera, entendía completamente todo acerca de su hermano.

Ella había luchado por él, a pesar de que este le tuviese miedo. Sabía todo lo que su hermano había sufrido en su infancia, todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar, siempre fue consiente de ello. Y por eso, cuando pequeña, se había prometido así misma, proteger ese lastimado corazón, apaciguar su dolor con su propio cariño. Por eso siempre insistía tanto a su hermano que se casará con ella. Porque simplemente, no quería que lo hicieran sufrir otra vez. Porque quería cuidarlo y protegerlo, y darle el amor que hace años no había podido sentir, y hacerlo olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había vivido. Pero… ahora ella estaba sola. Ahora ella era la que sufría. Y lentamente, mientras su inexpresivo rostro se quedaba húmedo por las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr, su fe y esperanza ante todo se desvaneció hasta convertirse en nada.

_Sobra en todas partes..._

Su mente, corazón, alma y todo lo que la habían formado se empezó a resquebrajar poco a poco al sentir lo obvio. Soledad. Eso era algo que la acompañaría. Conocía muchos países que preferían estar con ese oscuro sentimiento, y que este fuese su nuevo amigo. Pero ella nunca había pensado que tendría que ser acompañada por él. Hasta ahora que supo, que siempre la soledad había estado a su lado, solo que ella no había querido verla.

No era más que algo invisible, al lado de las dos únicas cosas que podía apreciar en ese mundo. Ninguna de las dos personas que ella quería la verían. No tenían porque hacerlo, después de todo, ahora eran felices, y debían preocuparse de sí mismos. Bien, si ellos eran felices, entonces eso podía hacerla sentir mejor. Si Iván era feliz, si estaba con otra persona y la amaba, si él la despreciaba a ella por estar con ese otro alguien, no importaba, porque ya no sería perseguido por la oscuridad de su pasado. Pero ella misma, por la felicidad de sus hermanos, sería condenada a estar sola. Sería una sobra, un absoluto cero a la izquierda solo porque ellos ahora habían encontrado el lugar a donde realmente pertenecían.

No había lugar donde ir para ella. Esa casa siempre había sido su consuelo, pero ahora, no era más que un solitario rincón abandonado, donde nunca encontraría el cariño que había sentido. Porque nadie quería verla, porque todos le temían, cuando ella viniese a este lugar, sólo habría soledad para acompañarla. Pero… no podía hacer nada contra ello. Había creado una barrera ante los demás porque no quería apreciar a otras personas que no fuesen sus hermanos, sobre todo Iván. Pero ese fue su gran error… ahora se quedaba sola por ello y muy tarde se había dado cuenta.

_Quiere irse a casa_

_Pero no hay nadie en casa_

_Qué es donde descansa_

_Destruida por dentro..._

Ahora, ya no había ningún lugar para llorar. Ningún lugar donde sentir una gran calidez y acogimiento. Ese lugar, se había vuelto frío a medida que estaba allí, y eso la hería. Cuando pudo reaccionar, y volver a pestañear pesadamente sus párpados, unas pocas lágrimas cayeron, pero se las secó de inmediato, con gran brusquedad. Tomó un poco de aire, para calmar el gran dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Con la seriedad de nuevo en su rostro, se dirigió a la salida. Tal vez, no volvería de nuevo a ese lugar. No había razones. Porque sin importar cuánto viniese, no habría _nadie en casa. _Era una verdad que tenía que simplemente admitir y ya.

_No hay lugar donde ir_

_Ningún lugar a donde ir_

_A descansar sus ojos_

_Destruidos por dentro..._

Ya no había lugar donde soñar. El hogar de Natalia Arlovskaya, el país conocido como Belárus, no existía. Nunca tuvo uno, y si lo tuvo, fue hace mucho tiempo, era un recuerdo que ya se había esfumado de una fugaz manera. Su alma estaba perdida, y ahora caminaba lejos del umbral de esa puerta, que quizás ya nunca más volvería a cruzar. Sus lentos pasos, la llevaron a cualquier lugar, desconocido, mientras se internaba en la nieve, que dirigida por el viento, barría furiosamente en una dirección, con su helado toque, que al mismo tiempo, hería las mejillas de la joven que en ese momento, se sentía totalmente destruida. No tenía donde regresar. No había casa para ella. Sus ojos más heridos que antes, no tenían ningún brillo, ninguna expresión, como si representasen su alma.

_Esta perdida por dentro_

_Perdida por dentro…_

Se alejó cada vez más de aquella casa. La noche ya no tenía estrellas, no tenía luna debido a aquella enorme tormenta que había azotado repentinamente todo. El alma, su alma, parecía extinta, aislada y se asomaba en esos antes, hermosos ojos azules, que ahora carecían de belleza por la desdicha. Sus pasos dejaban marcas en la nieve, que eran borradas por la tormentosa ventolera, que despiadadamente y sin ninguna compasión, golpeaba con su frío el rostro de la chica, helándolo, desordenando su cabello que se descorría por el viento.

Y sin darse cuenta, aquella casa ya no se veía de nuevo. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ya no era _su _casa, el lugar donde descansaba sus ojos y su corazón heridos, que querían curar también el de la persona que parecía igual de lastimada. Y entonces, ya no se veía más que nieve y nieve. ¿Estaba perdida? Le era algo indiferente, porque su alma estaba en peores circunstancias.

_Esta perdida por dentro_

_Perdida por dentro…_

_Oh, oh uh, uh, uh. _

* * *

Y entonces, con ultimo suspiro, quizás por el frío, quizás por el dolor que soportaba y cargaba su corazón, cayó desvanecida en la fría nieve, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, con la sospecha y la esperanza de no volver a abrirlos nunca más para dormir eternamente. Y antes de hacerlo, pudo mirar a la soledad que ahora la estaba acompañando. La única cosa que podía estar a su lado ahora. Y unos segundos antes de caer en un sospechoso largo sueño, en su mente pasaron unas mínimas palabras. _"Yo solo quiero…que nunca más… No haya nadie en casa…" _y entonces, sus ojos, inexpresivos y solitarios, se cerraron lentamente, mientras la nieve seguía golpeándola sin ninguna piedad, y una misteriosa silueta aparecía desde la lejanía para tomarla en sus brazos con una severa preocupación en su semblante, mientras que ella era vencida en sus sueños por el vacío que ahora tenía su helado corazón. Porque ella era un flor. Una solitaria flor perdida en la nieve, que poco a poco moría por el frío y la soledad de no tener más compañía que ella misma.

No me pregunten de donde diablos salió esto ._.U, fue algo que paso por mi mente en un momento y de repente, antes de que me diera cuenta, este fic no me dejaba en paz hasta que lo escribí. Si me preguntaran el echo de porque quise hacerlo de Belarus, debo admitir que estoy en muchos foros, y en algunos, me llega a enfurecer que siempre la traten como un estorbo que se entromete entre Rusia y cualquiera de sus inumerables parejas. Voy a decirlo, no soy una graaan fan del Rusia x Belarus, ni tampoco de Ucrania x Belarus, porque de ser así, en el fic habrían echo una aparición física cualquiera de los dos. Quería hacerlo solo de ella, porque me molesta que algunos piensen de ella de esa forma (voy a admitir que adoro el personaje de Belarus pero no tanto como Hungría xD) y por eso quise demostrar como creía que ella se sentía realmente.


End file.
